elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Otar the Mad
Otar the Mad, one of eight Dragon Priests of Skyrim, can be found in the Ragnvald dungeon in The Reach (a short distance North-east of Markarth). During the battle with Otar, he will summon Storm Atronachs. Much alike his fellow Dragon Priests, Otar can also control any summons you cast. Otar's staff allows him to create a wall of lightning at his feet that does high amounts of continuous shock damage. While difficult to kill at low levels, it is possible to actually deplete Otar's magicka through continuous shock spells of your own and by baiting/dodging his own attacks. For additional damage, Otar can be lured into areas where there is oil present. These oil patches can inflict significant burn damage upon Otar. Otar wears the Otar Mask. thumb|382px|right| otar location 'Strategy' Otar uses Shock magic as his predominant way of killing the player. Regardless of what class the player is using, always stock up on Resist Shock potions in order to render his spells useless and use Combat boosting Elixirs. As a dragon priest he can control summons you cast, therefore avoid summoning anything besides Flaming Familiar, it explodes before getting controlled. Make use of the environment around Otar, there are various stairs and high vantage points which can be utilised. Also keep in mind that Otar's Staff creates a wall of lightning around Otar which does 50 points of shock damage. Warrior Strategies If the player is a warrior: Before opening the Sarcophagus, drink any Elixirs that boost Combat Skills and also drink any shock resist potions you have. Using Shock Resists is a MUST due to the wall of lightning around Otar. The most efficient way of killing Otar is to equip two one-handed weapons and use the forward power attack until out of stamina whereby the player should just normally hit. Preffered followers are warriors who can tank Otar, magicians aren't very effective against Otar. Alternate Warrior Strategy: As opposed to the first option, a second option is possible for defeating Otar(and most dragon priests who rely on magic). The warrior can utilize the sign of the Atronach to allow he/she to absorb 50% of the incoming damage from the priest. This approach is extremely effective in conjunction with some minor skill in restoration magic, a simple fast heal will do as you will need to disengage once or twice to heal yourself, but the sign of the Atronach will restore your magicka very quickly after only a few hits from Otar. Despite shock spells draining magicka you will still gain a lot from getting hit by him so you need not worry about not being able to use a heal. Stealth Strategies If the player is a thief: Again, before opening the Sarcophagus, drink any Elixirs that boost Combat Skills and drink any shock resist potions. Make sure the follower that has been brought along is a tank. While the follower is tanking Otar, run up the stairs and shoot arrows at him from high ground. If Otar knocks out the follower and starts to follow the player, jump down onto lower ground and keep shooting. Otar isn't very mobile nor is he quick so a thief should be able to escape if he comes too close. Otar can be killed in a 1 hit backstab provided you have the sufficient skills, perks and enchanted attire. Namely the Assassin's Blade perk (x15 damage from sneak attack) from the Sneak tree and Shrouded Gloves (x2 sneak damage from 1 handed weapons) obtained from the Dark Brotherhood allow for a huge 30x damage multiplyer. Even a lowly Iron Dagger is enough to fell this enemy. If you have low base damage with daggers but have the perk assassin's blade and the shrouded gloves from dark brotherhood and you also have 100 smithing you can get a glass dagger (legendary) which can have over 24 damage while having low one handed. 24 * 30 is 720 and that is around half of his hp. if you also use potions to boost your one handed or paralyze you can easily take him out (and the other dragon priests). Trap Strategy There is a way to kill Otar easily on low levels. Attack him and run away to lure. Best, stay behind cover all the time to not get hit by his shock spell. This is the easiest with a bow. After you made him follow you, run to the door to the Ragnvald Canals (the one on the upper level). Go through it when he is close enough and he will come with you to that area. Keep luring him around some corners until you get to the corridor with the swinging blade trap. Reactivate them by using the lever and run on the other side, into cover. When Otar tries to come through, the blades will instantly kill him. Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Dragon Priests Category:Characters